Start of an adventure
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "When you get a Pokemon, we'll go together. Until then, I'll wait..." "Alright!" Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is made and owned by Namie (namface(.)tumblr(.)com). Some parts are inspired by Namie's doujin's and the B2W2 game's animated trailer.
1. Chapter 1

May 1st, Aspertia city, Spring.

"Hm, hm~." The lady hummed as she walked from the grocery and to her house. It's around noon by now and she wanted to make some lunch for her child. When she is close to her home, she heard the sound of her live caster which had been wrapped at her left wrist beeping. Hearing that, she opened and pick up the call. "Hello?" And she soon saw the face of her friend. "It's been a while!" The lady who appeared greeted. "Aurea Juniper! It's been far too long! What can I do for you?" The lady wondered and the friend went on with what she wanted to talk about.  
"Oh my! A Pokedex for my child? Along with my friends's child?"  
"Why, that's great! I think a journey would be a wonderful experience! What now? She's already here? Oh, for Pete's sake. You never change. Once you've decided on something, you just start going."  
"Bel, right? Big green hat! Got it. Ok! No worries!"  
The call soon ended. The lady went inside her house and after placing her groceries, she called. "Kyouhei! Mei! I'm home!" The said two children came out of their rooms and went to the kitchen where their mother is. "Welcome back mom!" The boy greeted her back, followed by the girl. Kyouhei is a 12 year old boy with messy brown hair that is kept fine with his visor hat. Mei, the girl who's at the same age as him had twin pigtails where the tie of her hair is hidden with buns, making them look like donuts. They look somehow alike but the difference are only their eyes and gender.

"Now then Kyouhei, Mei, Do you know Professor Juniper? She's a famous Pokémon researcher." "Of course mom!" Kyouhei answered. "But why do you ask though?" Mei asked. "Actually, she's an old friend of mine, and she called me today for the first time in ages!" "REALLY!?" Both of them are in shock. They never knew that the famous Isshu region researcher is actually a friend of hers.  
"This is out of the blue, but, Kyouhei! Mei! Do you want to have a Pokémon?"  
"Of course mom!"  
"Especially when Hue has his own Pokemon already!"  
"Ok! Step one, clear! Well then, do you know what a Pokedex is?" She questioned. "Of course we know what it is mom!" Both of them answered in sync. This caused a giggle to erupt from the mother and she asked again. "I knew you would! Isn't it amazing how it automatically records Pokémon you encounter? Yet another question! You want a Pokédex, right?" "YES!" They shouted. "Step two, completed! Your course of action has been set Kyouhei! Mei!" She said. "Really!?" "Yes! A girl named Bel has come here to meet you! She's Professor Juniper's assistant. I was told to simply look for a big, green hat!"  
"You mean..."  
"That's right! You're going to go look for Bianca. And then you'll get a Pokédex and a Pokémon to be your partner!"  
"Yes!" Both friends shouted [1] in glee and went towards the door. Though Kyouhei is stopped by his mom. "Oh! Your Live Caster's in your Bag right?" "Of course mom! I'll see you later!" Kyouhei waved and left the house with the mother saying "Have fun!" in return.

-  
Kyouhei and Mei ran as soon as they left Kyouhei's home. On the way though, they were called. "Yo Kyouhei! Mei! What's the rush?" They turned their backs and they are elated to see the person. "Hue!" They approached the spiky blue haired boy who is accompanying his little sister around the city. "Hue! We're going to get our own Pokemon!" Kyouhei told him. "Really!?" "Yeah! And we're currently on our way to find the person who is going to give us our very first Pokemon!" Mei added. "That's awesome!" Hue smiled wide and so are the two of them. "Kyouhei-san, Mei-san." Hue's little sister called them, gaining their attention. "Take care of your Pokemon well, okay?" She requested. Kyouhei and Mei looked at each other and said. "Of course!" Kyouhei crouched and patted the younger girl's hair lightly. They knew what had happened to Hue and his sister before so they needn't ask. "Alright, you can go ahead." Hue told her which she nodded and left. "So where should we start looking for this person?" Hue asked once there are only three of them together. "Mom said to look for this girl named Bel who got a big green hat..." Kyouhei told him. "Hm... What about Aspertia city's outlook?" Mei suggested. That is when it hit on Hue. "Of course! That's the most popular tourist spot for Aspertia city! Let's run now and get your Pokemon!" "Yeah!" The three friends started running through the streets. Some of the people they passed by just look at them and talked.  
"Ah there they go again."  
"To the lookout?"  
"Aren't they always hanging out there ever since they were kids?"  
"Ah~ Youth~."  
In a few moments, they finally arrived at the look out and sure enough, there was a girl with short blonde hair wearing a big, green hat. Just as Kyouhei's mom described.

"Um, are you Bel-san?" Hearing that, she turned and smiled at the three friends. "Ah! You must be Kyouhei-kun and Mei-chan!" She fixed her glasses and smiled bright. "It's nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you to!" Kyouhei and Mei greeted. Bel stepped forward towards them and asked. "Before I let you choose your Pokemon, I have a really important request to ask you! Will you help us complete the Pokédex?" "Pokedex?" Kyouhei wondered. He look over at Mei who nodded and soon to Hue who is a few stairs down from where they are and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright!" He agreed and so did Mei. "Thanks! Your support will help Professor Juniper's research! And without further ado..." Bel fumbled around her bag and take out what seems like a capsule and showed it to Kyouhei and Mei. "Ta-da~! In here, there are three Poke balls! Choose one who will be your first partner!" Bel clicked the switch near the capsule open and showed the Pokeballs to Kyouhei and Mei. Kyouhei picked the second Poke Ball placed in the middle and soon sent the Pokemon out. A pig Pokemon then jumped towards Kyouhei, catching him off guard and he nudged his head at his new trainer's cheek. 'The little guy seems pretty lively.' Kyouhei thought. "I'll call you Zeal!" He stroked the head of the fire type which caused a cry of approval from him. Mei chose the one left to where the second Pokeball was and sent it out. A serpentine like Pokemon sighed once it was out but when she looked at Mei who is going to be her new trainer. The Pokemon gave a smile that seems like a smirk due to her eye expression and went her way towards the girl's shoulder, giving Mei an expression of genuine happiness. 'I'll always remember that look.' "Nice to meet you Magnolia!" Mei patted the grass type. [2]

"Now that you've got your Pokemon, I'll give you this!" Bel gave them devices which the two know all too well. The Pokedex. "With this, you can find out what other Pokemon are there in Ishhu! Professor Juniper wants you to explore the region and see all kinds of Pokemon!" Bel added. "Thanks Bel!"  
"Oi~ Are you done?" Hue got up to the outlook and soon saw his two friends with their first Pokemon. "A Tepig for Kyouhei and Snivy for Mei, huh? They look good!" He complimented. "Thanks Hue!" "And... What is that thing?" Hue asked when he saw the Pokedex that Kyouhei is holding. "That's a Pokedex!" Bel came up and told him. "Pokedex?" Hue look at Bel, he bowed in front of her and requested. "Let me have one of the Pokedex!"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"I... want to get, No, Me and my partner need to get stronger! If I have a Pokédex, I can learn more about Pokémon... That'll make me tougher, right?"  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Hue! I want to travel and search the Ishhu region for something important!"  
Bel looked at his red eyes which shows a determined will. Bel hummed in wonder and soon replied. "I don't really get it but going on a journey is always good! Anyway, I just happen to have another Pokédex on me!"  
"Really?"  
"Yup! It looks like Pokémon distribution has really changed compared to two years ago, so the more, the merrier!" Bel smiled and gave the spare Pokedex to Hue.  
"Your Pokedex looks cool Hue!"  
"I could say the same to you!"  
"Mine looks cute with the pink and white motif! Yours pretty much plain!"  
Bel watched the friend's banter. Her lips forming to a small smile. 'I used to be the same as them when I first started, didn't I?"

"Ah! There you are! Kyouhei!" A familiar voice to the three friends called. Causing them to look at them and saw Kyouhei's mom along with Hue's sister. "Mom!" "Ah, you must be Bel?" She inquired to Bel who is right behind them. "Nice to meet you!" She turned to Kyouhei and his new partner Pokemon. "So you picked a Tepig then, looking good!" She complimented with a thumbs up. "Aw, mom. It's nothing..." Kyouhei modestly scratched the back of his head. "Kyouhei-san! Mei-san! Onii-chan! Here!" Hue's little sister gave three rolled up paper's. All three in curiosity opened the paper and their eyes turned wide.  
"Isn't this..."  
"Yep! I asked grandpa to give me some of the spares he had! You'll need to see the region wide after all!"  
"Ah! That's a good idea!" Kyouhei's mom commented and said. "Even if it is a single road to the ocean, having a Town Map is always nice. I mean, if you use a Town Map, you'll know all about what the Unova region is like!" "But why?" Hue asked as he crouched to his sister's height. "You're going on your journey, right?"  
"You'll need it some times you know." Kyouhei's mom then went over to Kyouhei and said. "Enjoy your journey Kyouhei! Take Tepig and see the many Pokemon and people in Isshu with your own eyes!" She then shifted to Mei who looked a bit nervous and said. "Don't worry, I'll tell your parents about it!" Hearing that, Mei's face erupted to a cheerful grin. "Thanks mom!"

-

After packing some of the things needed, Kyouhei, Mei and Hue stood near the gate to Route 19.  
"We're finally going on a journey, huh?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Can't believe it really came true just when Oshawott just hatched in a week..."

April 25th, Aspertia city, Winter.

It was a chilly night because it's the winter but it's also when the cold weather slowly die down to welcome spring. Kyouhei and Mei were sleeping soundly in their rooms, snuggling the warmth of the room and the blanket they are wrapped in. Not until someone outside shouted.

"KYOOOUHEEEEIII! MEEEEEIIII! WAAAAKE UUUUP!"

With tired eyes and recognizing the owner of the one who shouted, the two friends woke straight up from their bed and looked at the time with the alarm clock near them. They soon opened the window, seeing the other to be in the same state as them as they lived close enough. They shouted in unison since many are asleep at this time except them who were forcibly woken up. "HUE! IT'S 4 A.M.!" Mei then added in annoyance, "WHAT COULD YOU EVER-"  
"Look, okay! Just come out and play!" Hue called and the two friends noticed he seems to be holding something and it looks too alive to be a doll and is more of a Pokemon. Seeing that, the two friend's brightened up their eyes and went over to where Hue is. Which is the road between where the windows of their rooms are located. "Your egg finally hatched!?" Kyouhei looked in surprise. "Congratulations Hue! It's a really cute Oshawott!" "Yeah, I know!" Hue said and he is surrounded in a happy and shining aura. Seeing the Pokemon, Kyouhei wondered. "Does that mean... You'll be leaving Aspertia city soon?" Hearing that, Mei's happy face turned to a frown. Hue always wanted to leave Aspertia city once he finally had his own Pokemon for a reason they both know of. To their surprise though, Hue said. "No way!" "EEEEHH!?" They soon questioned him. "WHY!?"  
"Because... There's something important that I need to do and I need help from someone that I can count on to do that..."  
"Oh..."  
"So promise me Kyouhei, Mei."  
"Yeah?"  
"When you get a Pokemon, we'll go together. Until then, I'll wait..."  
"Alright!" [3]

May 1st, Aspertia city, Spring.

"Let's go together! The three of us!"  
"YEAH!"

The three friends ran into the gate together, their story shall soon, begin...

* * *

1: I don't want to make Kyouhei and Mei related as siblings. Childhood friends seems to fit a lot more than siblings. If you're about to ask why Mei called Kyouhei's mom, "Mom", let's just say they are close enough to call each other's parents "Mom" or "Dad".  
2: This is a head canon I thought up, if Kyouhei were to pick a nickname for his Pokemon, he'll pick based on the Pokemon's personality while Mei would pick a name based on the meaning of that flower in similarity of their personality. But how the Pokemon are nicknamed are different for the Pokemon's Japanese names.  
3: See Namie's doujin of the B2W2 English anniversary for the original because that's where I got this part inspired from. She tagged all her doujins at "Comics".


	2. Chapter 2

May 1, Route 19, Spring

"Ey!" Mei squealed as she threw the Pokeball onto the wild weakened Purrloin. The ball hit onto the head and the Pokemon turned into a red light sucked into the ball. After a few rolls, a click is heard. Indicating that the capture is a success. "YES!" Mei squealed happily. Her new Snivy, Magnolia heaved out a huff showing her somewhat, unwavering confidence. She then called over to Kyouhei and Hue. "HEEEY HOW ARE THINGS AT YOUR SIDE?" "IT'S GOING WELL!" Kyouhei shouted at her in glee. Soon, Kyouhei and Hue both go over to where Mei was. "So in the count of three!" Mei called. "Two!" Kyouhei did next and Hue, the last. "One!" They showed Pokeballs which shows the Pokemon that they had captured. "Eh? A draw?" Kyouhei slumped his shoulders as he saw that they all only send out one Pokeball. "C'mon, on the bright side, we did get a Pokemon with us." Mei tried to comfort him. "But isn't Hue the one who said that we'll only get one as a practice to what Bel-san taught us?" That earned an irk mark from Hue. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THE RACE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "I thought it'll be fun!"

"Hey, you lads and lassie over there!" An elderly voice called them. Causing them to turn and see a man with red hair having a mix of orange as well. He then went over to them. "My name is Alder, are you traveling trainers?" "Yes!" Kyouhei replied but when he remembered the man's name, he pointed a finger at him. "Wait... ALDER!? THE CHAMPION!?" "Haha! I retired being champion already." The man laughed off. He then look at them, posing like a man thinking of something. "Hmm... You three are good trainers there!" He said to them. "And I suppose the three of you just started to being trainers?" He wondered. "Yeah... kind of." Hue replied. "Then I'll tell you something, just by the exit of my nearby my hometown, Flocessy town, there is a ranch near there, you should be able to find some Pokemon there." "Really!?"  
"Yes. I guarantee you that young man!"  
"Thank you! Let's go you two!" Kyouhei called, grabbing the hands of his two friends and run ahead.  
"Hey!"  
"Kyouhei!"  
Hue and Mei are both dragged away from where they were. The three Pokemon with them soon followed suit to catching up with their trainers.

-  
After a short convincing talk from Mei to have their Pokemon rest up for a bit while and to stock up some of their Poke Balls and get some potions just in case. They finally ventured on to Flocessy Ranch. As mentioned, there are many Pokemon living there. Kyouhei caught a blur of blue around the corners of the farm. "I'm getting that one!" He shouted and ran ahead with his partner Tepig along. Mei caught a glimpse of a flock of Mareep. "How cute~." She squealed. "I'll catch them!" She ran over to them. Hue sighed a bit at how excited they are and started to find some Pokemon to catch and to his luck, a Pidove flew in front of his sight. "Good timing." He said to himself and threw the Pokeball containing his Oshawott. "Let's do this Oshawott!" The Oshawott went to the battle field and Hue immediately commanded. "Use water gun!" The Oshawott nodded and lets out a jet stream of water from his mouth towards the Pidove, soaking it and made the Pidove harder to escape by flying. In response, the Pidove tackled the Oshawott but the shell at his stomach protected him from suffering more damage and the shell was still durable after the damage. "Good one! Use water gun again!" Oshawott nodded and did the same procedure once more which gives the Pidove a considerable damage. At that moment, Hue threw a Pokeball towards it which made the Pidove turn to a red light which soon entered the Pokeball. After a three shakes, a click is heard. "Yes!" Hue cheered himself while Oshawott hit his own chest lightly with his own fist to show that it was proud with his own strength. Now holding the Pokeball, he looked around the ranch. "I wonder how Kyouhei and Mei are doing with their catch..."

At Kyouhei's side, he ran and cornered the Pokemon he saw. A fox like Pokemon with black stripes. He took out his Pokedex which identifies it as Riolu. "Riolu, huh..." Kyouhei smiled in excitement and called on his Tepig. "Go! Zeal!" The Tepig jumped down and let out a battle cry. The Riolu, in response prepared for it's battling stance but before Kyouhei and Zeal could react, the Riolu had moved first with quick attack which moderately gives the Tepig damage. "You okay Zeal?" The Tepig got up and give a smile to his partner. Kyouhei smiled and commanded. "Use ember!" The Tepig let out a battle cry once more as he shoots a series of small fire balls towards the Riolu which hits it but it managed to stand. "Good job Zeal! Now use tackle!" Zeal nodded and he charged towards the Riolu with speed and crashed onto the wild Riolu. Sending it off to a tree. "Yes!" Kyouhei cheered. He then heard a rustle coming from where the Riolu stood. The Riolu stood up from the damage but soon kneel to it's knees due to losing it's health from the battle. "Was that a critical hit?" He asked the Tepig which nodded. Kyouhei took a Pokeball out of his bag and threw it over to the Riolu. The Riolu turned into a red light and entered the Pokeball. After three times of shaking, they heard a click which proves a successful capture. Kyouhei went towards the ball and raised it up with one of his hands. "We did it!" He cheered and Zeal followed suit. He then let the newly caught Pokemon out. As expected, it was exhausted as a result of the battle before but Kyouhei is prepared as he searched for his bag for a potion and sprayed it over to the Riolu. The Riolu winced in pain but slowly felt itself to heal. Zeal went over to his new friend, showing it's leg over to it as if for a hand shake. The Riolu, though it hesitates just a bit, starts to show it's hand towards the fire type. accepting his gesture. Kyouhei then went towards his Pokedex for Riolu's status. "A male with a lonely nature, huh?" He muttered. He then petted the Riolu and said. "Nice to meet ya Lon! Welcome to the team!"

As for Mei, she found herself a lone Mareep that is away from the flock. Eating the flowers that grow around the ranch. She then saw what the flower was, a lily. She smiled and soon called her Snivy. "Magnolia, let's go!" Magnolia jumped down and prepared for battle while the Mareep was still oblivious of Mei and her Snivy approaching them. "Magnolia, vine whip!" The Snivy summoned vines from her neck which gives a slight damage to the Mareep which caused the Mareep to finally notice them. Retaliating the Snivy with a tackle which caused the Snivy to lose her balance off the ground but being a grass type, she gained balance easily. "Go for another vine whip!" Magnolia nodded and used her vines to cause hits to the electric type. The Mareep, under the barrage of vine whips is unable to make a come back until it's body formed electricity which runs it's way towards the Snivy's vine. Shocking her but not so much as the Snivy is a grass type. "Nice! End it with tackle!" Snivy charged at the Mareep which knocks it towards fence behind it. The Mareep is able to stay up but soon fell down. Still brimming with little energy. Mei took the chance to throw the Pokeball at it and she hears a swish sound coming from the Pokeball which is headed to the Mareep. WIth only one shake, the Pokeball clicked. "What happened...?" Mei wondered. But looking at the pokeball which now contained her new team mate, she took the Pokeball off the ground and cheered. "We got a new friend Magnolia!" The Snivy just smiled and jumped towards Mei's shoulders. She then send out the Mareep who's looking slightly afraid of her. Mei sprayed some potions she had to the Mareep and after, petted the Mareep's head. Causing it to relax a bit and let out a gentle cry at her. Mei took out the Pokedex to check on her status. After checking, she petted it once more. "Nice to meet you Lily!"

-  
Hue sat at one of the fences for the ranch. Petting his newly caught Pidove that is resting at his arm which was raised to make a landing point for Pidove's talons. He then saw Kyouhei and Mei coming over to him. With their newly caught Pokemon with them of course. "Hue!"  
"Hey." He greeted them back and he commented. "Took you guys some while." "Ehehe... We just started after all..." Mei laughed nervously. "And I see you got yourself a Riolu... and a Mareep. Suits you two well!" Hue added. "Yeah! And you got a Pidove?" Kyouhei wondered. "This little guy here is a pretty strong one." Hue said while petting the Pidove and sure enough, there are some scars around it's fur which seems like battle scars. "I see what you mean there Hue!" Kyouhei said.

"Hey!" Someone called them, they turned to see a man and a lady with a Herdier following them at the back. "I see you three are strong trainers!" "Thanks but... who are you sir?" Kyouhei wondered. "Ah, I'm the owner of this ranch! This lady here is my wife and here is one of our two Herdier!" The lady bowed and the Herdier in response, bark out a cry. Hue who heard the introduction then questioned. "Two? Where's the other Herdier?"  
"Ahahaha, that... We've been trying to look for it at our ranch and also outside of the ranch, but we haven't find it yet-"  
"We're going to help you find it. You wouldn't want it to be missing, would you?"  
"Well, I am worried..."  
"Then that's settled, let's look around Kyouhei! Mei!" Hue said as he left his post at the fence and ran with his Pidove moving his position to Hue's shoulder. Kyouhei and Mei agreed without question as they started to follow him to search around the ranch. Kyouhei had proceeded into the deeper part of the ranch as the search began and soon heard what seems to be a Herdier's bark. Hearing that, he called on Hue and Mei who were distance away from him. "Guys! I found the Herdier!"  
"Really!?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You go and get it then Kyouhei! We're going to call the owner!" Mei called back which he agreed and Kyouhei went in further to where he heard the source of the bark but he was surprised to see the Herdier looking at a man clad in black and somewhat orange like hair in front of it. The man, noticing Kyouhei, said in irritation. "Tch, if only you hadn't called when it barked then I could have steal the Herdier easily..." Kyouhei paid no heed to the irritation but rather, to his uniform which has an all too familiar mark. Team Plasma. "Aren't you supposed to have disbanded two years ago!?" Kyouhei questioned. "So you know us then," The man smirked and added. "And how we're back ain't your business now shut up!" He threw of something towards Kyouhei's face and made his escape. "Ow!" Kyouhei exclaimed as he got hit by the item which soon fell to the grass floor. Kyouhei opened his eyes and soon found a TM. After picking it up, the Herdier that was attacked came over to him, tackling Kyouhei and licking his face. "Hahaha! That tickles!" Kyouhei laughed.

"Hey! We're here!" Mei called on Kyouhei. Kyouhei got up as the Herdier got off from him and ran towards it's trainer. The ranch owner soon hugged his Herdier. "Where have you been? Don't you know how worried I was?" He asked but the Herdier simply licked it's trainer's face. "Hahaha! Alright, you're forgiven." He laughed but only to get an irked response from Hue. "You're awfully calm about this! What if it's lost for good!?" "Eh?" "You should take care of it well." With that, Hue went away without a word. "He seems so serious about this..." The ranch owner commented and soon asked Kyouhei and Mei. "Did something perhaps happened to him in the past?" Kyouhei and Mei looked at each other. Kyouhei replied. "Sort of."

-  
Kyouhei and Mei, after thanking the owners of the ranch went over to catch up with Hue who had headed back to Flocessy town. Sure enough, they found him talking to Alder. "Hue!" Kyouhei called and that caught the attention of Alder. "Oh, there you lads are!" He called on them as they arrived. He then looked over at their newly caught Pokemon and also their starters. "Hmm... Though you've gone for a while, it look as if you've grown a lot!" He commented and decided. "You kids, come over to my house!" He beckoned and in confusion, the three friends decided to follow the former champion. Inside, they found three young children playing with monkey like Pokemon. Noticing the man's presence, they went towards him, hugging their Pokemon. "Welcome back mister Alder!" "I'm back kids! Listen, how about you try and battle these 3 here." Alder said, pointing towards the three childhood friends. "Ehhh? But they look strong..." A boy sulked. That was when Alder patted the said boy, cheering him up. "They maybe strong, but you can never learn if you keep on winning. You need to learn from a loss as well. That way, you can be a better trainer than anyone you know." After that, he turned towards Hue, Kyouhei, and Mei. "There you have it kids, please battle them!" The three look at each other and without question, they said. "Of course!"

It starts with Hue with his Oshawott battling a boy named Kevin with a Pansage. "Here I go! Pansage use vine whip!" The grass type monkey called on vines under it's command and swing them over to the Oshawott with it's hands as if a swipe. "Oshawott, dodge it and use tackle!" The Oshawott obeyed but he was grazed by a vine whip that is aimed at it. But it managed to withstand the super effective attack and tackled the Pansage. "Good job Oshawott, now rest up." Hue called as he returned his starter. Which he switched to another ball. "It's your turn to shine partner! Use gust!" The ball opens to reveal Hue's newly caught Pidove. Flapping his wings towards the Pansage which makes a small twister of wind which blows towards Pansage. Heavily damaging it. "Pansage!" Kevin cried out, hearing that, the Pansage stood slightly from the damage. "End this up with air cutter!" Hue declared. The Pidove flapped it's wings once more and let out slices of white crescents which went straight to the Pansage. Damaging it and knocking it out. "Pansage!" Kevin went towards the knocked out Pansage and carried it. The Pansage slowly opening it's eyes and smiled sadly at him. Hue, whose Pidove soon went flying to his shoulder went towards the younger boy, saying. "Your partner did well, and it was a really good fight." Kevin smiled at the words. "Yes! Thank you!"

The next to battle was Mei with a boy named Seymour. "I'll do my best. Go Pansear!" Seymour called on the fire monkey which has a somewhat droopy expression. It entered the battle field. Mei looked at her two Pokeballs and threw one of them. "Time to show your strength Lily!" Mei called on the Mareep as she landed on the ground. Shaking her body slightly. "Pansear, use scratch!" Seymour commanded. Pansear's paws formed a claw and it charged onward to the Mareep. "Lily, charge!" Mei commanded. She started to charge up the electricity of it's fur, making electricity gather around her body and horns. When Pansear's claws reached to the Mareep's fur which damaged her, the Pansear felt static run through out it's body and as a result, it had been numbed. "P- Pansear!?" Seymour called. The fire monkey looked at it's trainer with a pained expression. "Pansear?" "It's Lily's ability, static." Mei informed and explained. "Any physical contact to my Mareep will cause the attacker to be paralyzed!" She smiled. "Eh- eh!?" "Lily, go for broke with thunder shock!" Mei commanded. She obeyed and called on small lightning bolts aimed towards the Pansear. This was done several times until the Pansear is knocked out. "Pansear!" Seymour cried out as he went towards his partner. The Pansear smiled and looked at it's opponent soon after. "That was a good match onee-san!" Seymour said. "My pleasure!"

The last to battle was Kyouhei and a girl named Cassie. "Go Panpour!" "You're on Lon!" They called their Pokemon out towards the battle field. "Lon, quick attack!" "Panpour, water gun!" The Riolu charged fast towards the Panpour as it sprayed a stream of water towards him. He seemed unfazed as he kept on charging through and hit the Panpour. Sending it flying towards the wall. "Panpour! You can do it! Use water gun!" Panpour slowly rise from the impact, shooting another water gun towards Riolu. "Lon, dodge it and use quick attack!" Kyouhei ordered, the Riolu avoided the stream of water in ease and deals the finishing blow towards Panpour once more. "Ah... Panpour!" Cassie approached her fallen partner. Carrying it. Only for Kyouhei to arrive near it and slowly pet it's forehead. "You did great!"

"Alright kids, you did well in helping them out!" Alder clasped his hands. Taking the attention of Hue, Kyouhei, and Mei.  
"It's fine."  
"It was fun battling them!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's great. I hope you learn a few things as well!"  
"Yes!"

-  
"Eh? It's this late?" Mei pouted as they looked at the time etched at the town's clock tower. 7 P.M. "I guess we have to rest up before leaving in the morning." Hue suggested. Kyouhei and Mei nodded in agreement. They walked together towards the Pokemon center, after resting up their Pokemon, got themselves a room to rest for the night. Sure enough, there were three beds, enough for the three of them. "The one at the right is mine!" Kyouhei called first as he head straight to the right corner of the room. "No fair Kyouhei!" Mei pouted. "But that's how he is." Hue sighed and went towards the bed located at the left corner of the room. "Geez..." Mei said as she walked her way to the only remaining unoccupied bed. "By the way, it's the first time we ever had a sleepover together, right?" Kyouhei mentioned. "Now that you said it..." Mei trailed. "I guess so. We're always seeing each other in Aspertia city all day but never actually did a sleepover..." Hue commented. "Even so, this was one heck of a day, wasn't it?" Kyouhei said. "Yeah! Kyouhei and I finally got our own Pokemon and we're actually traveling around Unova together right now!" Said Mei in regards to the subject. "Yeah... It was really a heck of a day."

The rest of their first official day as a trainer, they had talked many things that they had done for that day. Till they slept. 

* * *

Kyouhei:-  
Age: 12  
Badge: 0  
Team: Zeal (Tepig, Male, Level 12), Lon (Riolu, Male, Level 12)

Mei:-  
Age: 12  
Badge: 0  
Team: Magnolia (Snivy, Female, Level 12), Lily (Mareep, Female, Level 12)

Hue:  
Age: 14  
Badge: 0  
Team: Oshawott (Male, Level 14), Pidove (Male, Level 17)

Note: Changed the nickname of Mei's Snivy to Magnolia now because it seems more fitting. *Sweatdrop* And yeah, Hue is the strongest of the 3 for now. Since in my head canon, I feel that Hue is much more used to battling and the battle expert of the trio since he used to have one Pokemon in the past. If not, how did he managed to catch a Purrloin for his sister? -A little spoiler for Hue's past- I already had in mind what Hue's first ever Pokemon before Oshawott is but that will be a secret for now.


End file.
